You Still Have Me
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Catherine needs someone who won't leave her, someone who will be loyal, and someone who can love her.


**You Still Have Me**

**Rating: Teen, I guess?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Summary: Catherine needs someone who won't leave her, someone who will be loyal, and someone who can love her.**

**A/N: So... I was in love with Catherine and Gil for the longest time, but now I think Catherine and Nick are a good idea. I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I'm just finishing this at like, 2:22 AM. LOL. So.. let me know what you think!**

* * *

Eddie was a mistake. Paul Newsome was just a nuisance himself. Adam Novack had reminded her too much of Eddie for her own good. Chris Bezich was an asshole, that was certain. Keppler and Warrick were dead. Grissom was gone. What would it take to find a decent, loyal guy? Maybe it was just time for her to give up on love.

The once close Graveshift team of Las Vegas was falling apart before Catherine's eyes. She sighed and tried to lift her spirit. At least she still had Nick and Greg. She could count on those two to stand by her through the tough times.

At the thought of Nick, a knock came from her office door and there he stood, in his dark jeans and black t-shirt. He looked tired and in need of some desperate sleep. Catherine waved him in without a word and he took a seat in front of her desk.

"Tough night," she asked softly. He placed his head in his hands and nodded.

"You could say that." It took all of his energy to pick up his head and look at her. "Why haven't you left yet," he questioned her. She simply shrugged and looked at the clock that hung on her wall. It read 4:30 AM.

"Same reason you haven't left." He nodded. There was something in the way she sat, the way she looked at him, and the way she spoke. Something was bothering her. He had known Catherine for a long time and he was used to her body language by now.

"What's wrong?" Her head popped up, as if she were suddenly full of energy, and frowned at him. What made him think something was wrong? Was she being that obvious?

"Nothing, Nick. Why?"

"You just look..." He ran his dark eyes over her beautiful, tired face. "-upset."

Catherine knew there was no use lying to him now. Warrick's death and Grissom's departure had hit too close to home, not only for Catherine, but for Nick and Greg as well. He could just imagine what she was going through.

"I guess I'm just... confused," she admitted with a shy frown. He looked interested and she knew that he would understand her. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and waited for her to continue. "When Gil left, it hurt. I wasn't expecting him to leave us like that. I had always thought you or Warrick, or Greg even, would have advanced in your career. Gil and I go way back, Nick. I know you probably already know this." She stopped to take a shaky breath and Nick could see the tears filling her blue eyes. "He was the only man in my life who had never left me, never lied to me, never used me. And then he does the one thing I was afraid of. He left." By now, the tears were falling down her face as the good and bad memories came flooding back.

Nick had stood from his chair and walked behind her desk, bending down on his knees to get at her level. His hand went to her back and he rubbed soothingly. She buried her face into her hands and cried softly.

"And... and Warrick. He's... dead," she sobbed. Nick could feel his heart breaking for her every time she whimpered or sniffed. Warrick had been like family to him and Catherine, and so was Gil. "Everyone I love leaves me, Nick."

"Hey now," he whispered. "That's not true. Gil was a fool to leave us, especially you, behind. What happened to Warrick wasn't fair." At the mention of the two, she began to weep even harder and he sighed. "Come on," he whispered and grabbed her hands, then pulled her up from her chair and into his arms, where she fit perfectly. His arms went around her waist and she rested her head against his chest, just under his chin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as he rocked her back and forth. "I know... that you wish they were back and I wish I could get them back for you, Catherine. I really do. But I'm still here and I can promise you that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Okay?" He could feel her nod against his chest.

"I still have you," she confirmed in a soft, unstable voice.

He knew what she needed. She needed someone to talk to, someone to love her, someone to take care of her. He wasn't going to allow her to be alone tonight, even if he had to drag her back to his apartment himself.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," he whispered. "I'll cook us dinner. We can watch a movie at my place or something... take our mind off of things." Still in his arms, she nodded and composed herself before leaning back and patting his chest.

"That's a very sweet offer, Nick, but-"

"Catherine," he warned. "Being alone is the last thing we need. You need a good night's sleep and a decent meal. I can give you that. Come on," he urged again, and this time, she followed willingly, grabbing her purse and locking her office on the way out. The halls and labs were deserted, which meant the day shift was on their way.

Catherine knew Lindsay would be fine, probably on her way to school in a few hours, and reminded herself to call around seven.

Nick led her to his SUV, where she climbed into the front seat and placed her purse in her lap. Nick's cozy apartment wasn't far from the lab. It took them all but ten minutes to get there, and soon, he was unlocking the door and holding it open for her. She walked in slowly, taking in her new surroundings.

"Make yourself at home. Any ideas for dinner," he asked as he rummaged through his fridge and cabinets.

"Whatever's easy for you. I'll eat anything," she called back, then walked into the kitchen and joined him at the counter, where he stood, boiling a pot of noddles. "Mmm. Spaghetti? I haven't had that in so long."

As things turned out, making dinner with Nick seemed to take her mind off of things and she found herself laughing as he struggled with the can of sauce. When he did get it open, some of it splattered over the counter and across Nick's chin. He laughed at himself and threw the lid away before wiping the sauce off of his face.

Dinner was amazing, just what Catherine needed. She finished every noddle and meatball, and washed it down with a bottle of green tea. He had taken away her plate and loaded up his dishwasher, then led her into his living room where they settled on his leather couch and picked from a list of movies on Paper-view. He had noticed she was still wearing her leather jacket and her black boots, so he leaned forward without saying a word and gently fingered the edges of her jacket. She turned her head and gave him a confused look, but he smiled and tugged her jacket off, then laid it carefully across the back of the sofa.

"Kick your boots off, Cath. Get comfortable." Catherine smiled and toed off her boots, letting them fall to the floor in front of the sofa. The movie they had picked started and Catherine's phone began vibrating, her alert notifier going off that it was seven and time to call Lindsay. In stead of calling, she sent a text, asking if she was okay and off for school. Minutes later, she received a text back from her daughter stating that everything was fine and she was off to school with her friends. "Lindsay," Nick asked.

"I wanted to make sure she was off to school," she explained.

Half way into the movie, Catherine had rested her head against the back of the couch and allowed her eyes to close. She was so tired, sleep came easily. Nick hadn't noticed until the movie was almost over. He watched her sleep for a while before he decided to pick her up and carry her into his room. He was fine with sleeping on the couch. Catherine stirred in her sleep when she felt his strong arms go around her tiny body.

"Nick," she mumbled in a sleep heavy voice.

"Shh. I'm putting you in my bed. You need a good night's sleep." He pulled the covers back and laid her down, but she sat up and watched him with heavy eyes. She looked adorable, sitting in the middle of his king sized bed, her strawberry blonde hair a complete mess and her face drained of energy.

"Don't go," she whispered. "Stay here." Nick froze. She wanted him... to stay?

"Cath, the couch is fine for me. I want you to be comfortable." She sighed and patted the spot next to her.

"This bed is big enough for the two of us and more." He blinked in shock. "Please," she pouted. With an offer like that, he couldn't refuse. He noticed she was still in her trousers and blouse, and suddenly walked over to his dresser, where he grabbed a black t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. It was all he had, but it was better than sleeping in the clothes she had worn all day.

"Change into these then. That can't be comfortable," he pointed to her jeans and shirt and she agreed, and slowly got out of the bed and walked into his bathroom. As he waited for her to get out, he stripped off his own t-shirt and jeans quickly, throwing them in the hamper next to his window. He had managed to change into another pair of boxers before she opened the bathroom door and leaned against the frame.

He turned and swallowed hard. The black shirt was big on her and stopped high on her thigh. She must have had the boxers rolled up, because it was hard to see them in the dark underneath the shirt.

"Are you sure this is okay," she asked again as she walked to the bed and crawled under the covers. He nodded and unclasped his watch.

"Fine. I ugh... yeah, it's fine, Cath." After setting his watch down on his nightstand, he got under the covers as well and laid on his back. She turned towards him and rested her head in the palm of her hand, her elbow against her pillow.

"Nicky," she whispered. He turned his head. "Thank you." He relaxed as she scooted closer to him, almost hovering above him. Her soft hair framed his face as she leaned over him, looking into his eyes.

"You're welcome, Catherine," he whispered back, reaching up with a gentle hand to tuck her hair behind her ears. She closed her eyes at his touch and leaned closer to his face, their lips almost touching. His hand cupped her cheek, pulling her down even closer until their lips slowly met in a soft kiss. They stayed frozen in that position, neither one wanting to pull away. Finally, Catherine lifted herself up just a bit and smiled. Nick's hand was still framing her face, his thumb running over her cheek.

"Goodnight," she whispered, leaning down for one more chaste kiss, which he was happy to participate in.

"Goodnight," he answered and watched as she tucked her head under his chin, her arm going around his bare chest.

* * *

**A/N: AWW! CATNIP CUDDLE! LOL. Love you guys if you review.**


End file.
